He's Unattainable
by SkittlesAreAwesome
Summary: 'FLINT I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS'   request, I don't own anything, it belongs to JK Rowling :  enjoy!


A/N - this is a request from gleek987, one of my besties :) hope you like it honey, and I'm sorry for making you look like a slut :L please R&R guys :) xxx Characters are veryvery OCC, but oh well :L main pairing Marcus/Hermione, side pairings of Marcus/OC, Hermione/OC, and Draco/OC. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>I stood in line to be sorted. Professor McGonagall called my name:<p>

"Lestrange, Hermione!"

I sat on the stool; the professor placed the hat on my head.

_Hmmm…_ was all the hat said. A few seconds later, it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

I smirked as I made my way to the Slytherin table.

_Mummy's going to be __**so**__ proud…_

**888888**

I stared longingly at the boy on the other side of the compartment. His booming laugh resounded around the compartment - to my ears, the laugh of an angel. Never would **anyone** know of such thoughts, though. I'd become the laughing stock of the school! Just another girl that fell under the spell of the handsome Slytherin, another one of his conquests. His godlike beauty seemed to entrance practically every girl… like the girl he currently had sat on his lap, his lips on her neck. His smouldering eyes drew you in, and his talented lips and hands kept you there. No, he wasn't thought of as some were. He wasn't as unattainable, as **perfect**, as those such as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. But to me, he was better.

"Oh, pull yourself together!" I muttered to myself, caught in a reverie, "You're Hermione **Freaking** Lestrange, for God's sake!"

"You know, 'Mione, talking to yourself's the first sign of madness" I snapped out of my trance.

"Shut up, Draco" I said, swatting at my rather irritating cousin.

"How's things going with that bloke - what's his name?"

"Oh, Salvatore?" Yes, he was Italian, "Dumped him"

"Why?"

"Just did" _Because Salvatore wasn't __**him**_

"Why?"

"Draco. I. Just. Did!"

"Wh-"

"Draco, shut up mate!" **he** called over, detaching himself from that girl. _What the __**hell**__ is her name? She looks familiar.._

"Fine!" Draco called back. I smirked at him.

"So, I'll see you later?" the girl asked.

"Maybe. See you Courtney." Aha! Courtney… Oh, Courtney Knowles! That Hufflepuff that **really** shouldn't be one. I mean, she has black hair, pale skin, a tongue piercing (among others), a **tattoo** and has had more flings than **Draco**, which is saying something! To be honest, everyone thinks she should have been in Slytherin…

"Hmmph. Fine, bye Marcus." Courtney said huffily, stalking out of the compartment.

"Not going to see that one again are you?" Draco asked.

"Nope" said Marcus cheerfully.

"Good, then you won't mind me…?" Draco made some hand gestures, and Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Do what you like Draco" Draco smirked and left the compartment, searching for Courtney.

So, this should be fun. Stuck in a compartment, for hours, with only the boy I'm quite irrationally obsessed with for company. Yeah, the boy's Marcus fucking Flint, if you hadn't guessed.

**888888**

"Thank God she's gone" Marcus said, after a sufficiently awkward silence.

"Did you not like her?" I asked, making the most of the space and stretching out across the seats.

"No, not really, she was alright for a bit, too annoying though"

"And she's like the town bike"

"What?"

"Everyone's had a ride"

"Oh… you're not normal, did you know that?"

"Yes, but would you have me any other way?" I said, glancing at him.

"True" he said, getting up and pushing my feet off of the seat, and sitting down where they'd been.

"Hey! I was comfortable"

"Oh well, life goes on"

"Piss off, Marcus"

"Come on, you know you love me!" _Yes Marcus, yes I do…_

There was another, rather long silence.

"Sooo… who's Salvatore?"

"Hmmm? Oh, this bloke I met in Italy"

"Oh, I thought you looked tanned"

"Mmmm…" I shivered. _It's bloody cold on this train!_

"You cold?" Marcus asked.

"A little, I'm okay though"

"Come here"

"Wha-" Marcus pulled me across the seat and I fell into him.

"Marcus, get off me" I struggled against his arms.

"Calm down, 'Mione, I'm keeping you warm" Marcus pulled me closer, onto his lap, the way Courtney had been sat earlier.

"Christ, Marcus, get off! I'm fine!"

"Shusssh" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I did. _How the hell did I end up here? And why am I letting it happen?_ I thought. _Because you lo-o-o-ove him_ taunted the little voice inside me. _Well, I think it is safe to say, I am in deep shit!_

**888888**

I sat on his lap for hours. **Hours**. It was quite weird, to be sat on Marcus Flint's lap, like so many other girls had, and not be **involved **with him like they were. We talked, but every time I tried to move away, he stopped me. Then, my lovely cousin walked in.

"FLINT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN?" Draco's (_cough_) dulcet tones filled the compartment. Blaise Zabini walked through the door after him.

"Fl-iii-nt" Blaise whistled, winking. Draco glared at him. Zabini swiftly left the compartment.

"Flint, can I speak to you outside please?" Draco asked sweetly.

"No."

"Flint."

"No."

"FLINT."

"NO."

"FLINT!"

"NO!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE MARCUS, GO!" I screeched.

"Fine" he grumbled.

The two went outside to - ahem - '_**chat**_'.

**888888**

**Outside**

"Flint, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asked.

"I **was **keeping your cousin from freezing"

"Oh, yes, I believe you!" Draco scoffed.

"I was!" Marcus argued

"Just remember Flint, you can't just mess about with her and then drop her, she's my cousin! You're one of my best mates, but she's family"

"I know Malfoy, I wasn't hitting on her"

"It didn't look like it. If you're going to do stuff like **that**" - Draco gestured to the compartment - "Then you'd best be ready to answer to me"

Marcus nodded.

"Good, now I'm off to find that Courtney bird again"

"**Again?** Has she not annoyed the hell out of you yet?"

"We haven't really been talking…" Draco winked and walked off. Marcus shook his head and went back into the compartment.

**888888**

Marcus walked back into the compartment, and I glanced up from filing my nails.

"Oh, Draco didn't kill you" I said indifferently.

"Nope!" Marcus said brightly.

He sat down next to me and leant over my hands.

"What you doing?" he asked.

"Flint, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I asked"

"I'm filing my nails"

"Oh. Fancy sitting on my lap again?"

"Not particularly"

"Oh, come on, you know you want to!"

"No" I stood up, and turned to face him, leaning down, "You know you want me to"

"Yes, and?" Marcus said, leaning up towards my lips. I moved away.

"Piss off, Flint" I sat on the other side of the compartment, and grabbed a magazine from my bag. _He was going to kiss me… why did I move away?_

**888888**

_Bloody hell, this magazine's for brainless bints! _I kept reading though, until a hand came and pushed the magazine away from my face.

"Lestrange, come on, talk to me?"

"Again, piss off Flint"

"Come on, who doesn't want to talk to me? I'm amazing!" Marcus said very arrogantly - I was starting not to like the git.

"You know, Flint, I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my arse" I snapped, reading my magazine again. Flint gaped.

"You know, Lestrange, your right leg misses your left"

"I'd slap you honey, but that would be animal abuse"

"Ooh, what did you have for breakfast? Bitch Flakes?"

"I've been called worse by better"

"You're not yourself today. I noticed the improvement immediately"

"I don't know what your problem is, Flint, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce" Marcus burst out laughing.

"It probably is, Lestrange" he said, sitting down next to me.

"Yep, now fuck off Flint"

"Don't think I will Hermione" Marcus deliberately leant forward. And kept leaning. He got closer and closer and closer, and then his lips were on mine. He traced my lips with his tongue, and I granted him entrance. Our tongues were locked in a dance when Draco entered the compartment.

"FLINT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY COUSIN?"

"Shit" Flint muttered, before springing away from me, "Draco, lets not do anything you'll regret…"

"FLINT, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Marcus…" I whispered

"What?"

"I'd run…"

"Thanks, I'll see you later!" he called back at me as he ran out of the compartment. I smirked. Draco charged after him, yelling:

"NO YOU BLOODY WELL WON'T!"

* * *

><p>AN- Hope you enjoyed guys, just a bit of fun :) Hope you enjoy it gleek987, and thanks for your help with some supermegafoxyawesomehot paragraphs as well as requesting it :))) Please review

Becca xxx

P.S- insults are from www (dot) funny-insults (dot) com (obviously with . instead of (dot) and without the spaces) :)


End file.
